Stanley Dover (Arrowverse)
Stanley Dover is a supporting antagonist in Season 7 of the TV series Arrow. He is a deranged serial killer obsessed with the Green Arrow, and would later be named the "Star City Slayer", a named that he hated. He is portrayed by Brendan Fletcher, who also played Bill Williamson in the Rampage series. Biography History As a child, Stanley Dover was repeatedly given a parasitic medication that kept him "in line" by his father, who was a doctor, for whenever he misbehaved. His mother would agree with it and his older brother tried to take the blame for his misbehavior until the point that he couldn't stand it. At this point, he "corrected" them by killing them in revenge. When his brother found out, he attempted to send him to Arkham Asylum but Stanley stopped him by killing him as well. Later, he started fantasizing about the Green Arrow and started believing that he killed people who deserved it. From this point on, he wanted to become the vigilante's new sidekick and continued killing 'bad people' until the point that he was eventually caught and sentenced to Slabside Penitentiary for life. He then began openly claiming to other people that he was innocent and was framed for his crimes. Oliver Queen's Ally During his imprisonment, Stanley recognized Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow and attempted to gain his services for protection, but Oliver refused and told Stanley to leave him alone. The next day, following a fight where Oliver planted a shiv on Ben Turner, Stanley sat with Oliver at lunch, when Danny Brickwell and Derek Sampson showed up, still pushing for Oliver to join their three-man operation as a replacement for Turner. The two men beat up Stanley when Oliver continued to reject their offer, leaving Stanley at their mercy. Oliver soon apologized to Stanley as he was on the guard's radar and could not afford to have another strike to his name. Stanley, angered Oliver abandoned him, reminded Oliver that he also had a family and insulted him for being a coward. Stanley claimed he was wrongfully accused of a crime he didn't commit. Stanley later watched in the prison yard as Oliver beat up Brick and one of Ricardo Diaz's goons, the "Grim Reaper", seeming to have taken Stanley's words into account. Stanley then started following Oliver everywhere and became his sidekick. Escape Later after Oliver returned from Level Two in order to get information from "The Demon", Stanley murdered a guard named B. Dunbar, a guard, and framed Ben Turner by planting his shiv and letting Oliver find it. However, he was exposed by Oliver who refused to help him after he is freed. He then witnessed Oliver break out, and escaped from his cell when Ricardo Diaz broke into the prison and released every inmate. He then drugged and trapped Oliver to talk, but was beaten and knocked out by him easily after admitting to his crimes. Knowing that the morgue is the only way out, Stanley went there, running into Danny Brickwell. He killed Brick for picking on him and then escaped from prison. Star City Slayer Weeks after his escape, Stanley started re-continuing his body count in order to get Oliver's attention. He eventually killed Kullens, a corrupt councilman on Diaz's payroll who was granted bail. He also killed two others and left their families notes as well as Kullens'. He then left notes to Oliver's allies with messages on them, promising that he would kill them and that he can find them anywhere. When his property was investigated by Dinah Drake, John Diggle, Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez, he ambushed Dinah and sliced her throat, only for her to be saved by Curtis. He later invaded Oliver and Felicity Smoak's home and gassed them and William Clayton with the same drug he always took as a child. He then revealed himself to Oliver and that he was behind the notes and therefore the "Star City Slayer", a name that the media gave which he utterly despised. He claims that there are people after Oliver and his family and that he had to kill them to protect him, believing that he would do the same for him. He explains that he killed people because they deserved to die, and how he killed his own parents and family. Although claiming that he was nothing like his father, Felicity retorted that he was worse and referred as the Star City Slayer. A deeply angered Stanley approaches her, allowing Oliver to use a bottle to knock him out. He was then transferred back to Slabside. Diggle also explains that Stanley has done this to three other people he admired before the Green Arrow, which included admiring them and tried to impress them, but that it didn't work and he killed them, their enemies and loved ones. Known Victims *His father *His mother *His brother *B. Dunbar *Danny Brickwell *Kullens *Two unnamed people *Dinah Drake (attempted) *Numerous other people (including children) Trivia *In the mainstream DC Comics, Stanley Dover is an amateur occultist who hunted and murdered young children, murdering them to use their blood as a means to attract a demonic entity, coming to be known as the "Star City Slayer". He crossed paths with Oliver Queen, whose body he had hoped to take over in order to further his cause. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Male Category:Inmates Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychotic Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Cowards Category:Forgers Category:Betrayed